mangafoxfandomcom-20200214-history
Index Librorum Prohibitorum
Character Name: Index Librorum Prohibitorum Universe: To Aru Majutsu no Index Epithet: '''Dedicatus545 '''Status in regards to the plot: Primary''' Character, Protagonist '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and Abilites: '''Super Strength/Speed/Durability, Magic, Regeneration, Telepathy, Immortality, Nercomancy, Mindrape, Magic Redirection, Perfect Memorization, Can tear Space and Time, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Beams, Can summon Legendary Weapons, Can cause a person to feel a shitload of pain, resistance to Mindrap '''Destructive Capability: '''Large Island+ to Small Country Level, possibly higher if she can spam her Angelic wings the Angelic wings are just another spell she has in her 103,000 grimoires so probably much higher if she ever shows the extent of her powers. Likely universal if she uses the Gungnir that she created. '''Speed: Average Human as Index, Peak Human as Pendex(she was constantly chasing Stiyl), has attacks that move at the Speed of Light Intelligence: '''Genius has perfect Memorization, in Pendex she is constantly processing the changes in the fight and picking the best way to shit on the enemy. '''Stamina: '''Above Average to Peak Human as Index, Superhuman as Pendex, '''Durability: Small Country+ Race: '''Human '''Occupation: '''Nun, A Pain in the Ass for Touma, Potential Demon God of Magic '''Range: '''Thousands of Kilometers '''Weakness: Nothing that is Notable. Accurary: 'Perfect as both Index and Pendex ' Standard Equipment: 'The Walking Church, her habit which can tank a nuke and last three days in the corona of the Sun '''Notable Techniques: ' Perfect Memorization: Memorizes everything she see's perfectly, which is why she is the Index for the magical grimoires. St. Georges Sanctuary: A defensive spell which literally tears apart the space surrounding her. Dragons Breath: A spell which has the same power has St. Georges dragon, is very powerful and has multiple levels, Imagine Breaker couldn't instantly negate it and it's range is very large as it shot down a satelite. *Feather of Light: An after effect of dragons breath which can instantly kill anyone of touched. Angelic Red Wings: Index grows dozens and dozens of red wings that are said to be angelic wings, destroyed a good portion of St. Georges Cathedral despite the latter being a highly reinforced magical stronghold comparable to the best in the world. Spell Intercept: Index uses Notarkion codes to hijack or outright cancel a spell. Sheol Fear: Points out contradictions in the basis of religion or the theory of the magic used and causes the enemies mind to break down, can be avoided if the target can't hear it. Eli Eli Lama Sabachthani: Throws a powerful red beam of light. The Book of the Dead: One of the Grimoires that Index acts as a vault for, should allow her to perform Necromancy. Hobokushi: A Grimoire that Index memorized, should allow her to cure any illness Deep Red Stone of Pajus Chakra: An attack that causes person's feet up to their knees to feel intense pain. Rain of Sulphur: An area attack that callcs fifty arrows to appear from the above, one stone turns stone to dust, Time Related to Life and Death: it makes any enemy turn it's weapon on themselves and kill themself with it. It also amped Etzali enough to withstand a bullet from Nuke Level Rabbit and Moon which travels at Speed of Light. Rabbit and Moon: Shoots Rabbit Bones, the attack travels at the Speed of Light and violently fragmented a nuclear shelter's wall, can be used to snipe. Creation of Gungnir: index can replicate or create othinus Gungnir when wield by a human it losses most of it's ability but it still remains as a throwing lance. Which can't be shot down and also rips space and time in the process. '''Other: '''N/A '''Battle History in The Arena: Category:Character Profile Category:Character Profile/To Aru